


Жареные сэндвичи с сыром

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Под грудой одеял Ваню было не рассмотреть.
Kudos: 7





	Жареные сэндвичи с сыром

С Ваней что-то было не так. Она не отвечала на телефон, не звонила сама, и в Академии не появлялась. Беспокоились все, но Пятый больше остальных. Уже на второй день уровень его тревоги достиг таких высот, что он сел в машину и поехал к Ване домой. Припарковался неровно, в несколько прыжков оказался у её двери, постучал и не стал дожидаться ответа. Телепортация накладывает свои отпечатки в понимании личных границ.

На самом деле он сходил с ума от беспокойства. Ведь до этого Ваню уже затравил до нервного срыва психопат, а потом пытали в ФБР. Не хватало ему, чтобы с ней случилось что похуже.

В гостиной никого не оказалось. Скрипка одиноко прислонилась к спинке стула, на столе осталась пустая пачка салфеток. На кухне нашлась открытая банка мёда на кухонной стойке, и куча чайных пакетиков и долек лимона в раковине. Пятый присмотрелся и рассмотрел на картонных бирках названия вроде «Грудной сбор» и «Шиповник». Не нужно было быть великим детективом, чтобы догадаться, что происходит на самом деле.

Дверь в комнату Вани была приоткрыта, но из неё не доносилось ни звука. Пятый постучал по косяку костяшками пальцев и скользнул в полумрак: шторы на окнах были плотно задвинуты.

Под грудой одеял Ваню было не рассмотреть.

— Привет, сестрица, приболела? — Пятый опустился на корточки у кровати и приподнял край одеяла. Ваня устало подняла на него взгляд. Красный нос, опухшие глаза.  
— Я же специально не говорила, что заболела, ты зачем пришёл?  
— Я, знаешь ли, о тебе беспокоюсь, — Пятый снова поднялся. Ваня откинула уголок одеяла и теперь щурилась в полумраке, пока старший младший брат проверял, есть ли у неё что-то в чашке. — Простыла?

Ваня кивнула.

— У меня всё под контролем, просто нужно отлежаться, — тускло пробормотала она. Потом приподнялась, потянулась за салфеткой на тумбочке и чихнула. Люстра над ними опасно качнулась, но устояла.  
— Ага, — Пятый улыбнулся. — Боишься, что нас покалечит твоё чихание?

Ваня развела руками, скомкала салфетку и кинула её в корзину.

— Иди домой, Пятый.  
— С чего бы? — Пятый выгнул брови, а потом направился к комоду с одеждой. Приоткрыл один ящик и тут же закрыл, второй, на третьем остановился. Достал оттуда застиранную футболку и пижамные штаны. — Лежи, сейчас старший брат о тебе позаботится, — и исчез.

План Пятого был простым: он поживёт у Вани, пока ей не станет лучше. Немного совместного времяпрепровождения им не помешает. Поэтому первым делом он приготовил Ване очередную чашку горячего травяного чая с мёдом и лимоном, сварил себе кофе и взялся за ужин. Аппетита у Вани не было, но есть было нужно. Так что Пятый взялся за сковородку, сыр и хлеб, и приготовил гору жареных сэндвичей с сыром.

С тарелкой, полной любимого лакомства сестры, он вернулся к ней в комнату и забрался под одеяло.

— Ты что делаешь, — Ваня отодвинулась. — Ты же так тоже подхватишь простуду.  
— Не подхвачу. Зато смотри, что у меня есть, — он вручил Ване тарелку с сэндвичами, широко улыбнулся и нащупал у Вани под подушкой пульт от телевизора.  
— Боже, Пятый! Я их с детства не ела, — Ваня хрипло рассмеялась. — Как ты вообще об этом вспомнил?  
— Как бы я вообще мог забыть? — Пятый потянулся за своей кружкой, прижался к горячему боку сестры и включил телевизор.  
— Ну, зачем ты так? — Ваня надкусила один из сэндвичей, а свободной рукой вытерла слезящиеся глаза. От переизбытка чувств или простуды — Пятый не знал, и не стал уточнять. — Я взрослая девочка. Знаешь, сколько простуд сама вылечила?  
— Представляю, — Пятый прихлебнул кофе. — Но эти времена прошли, и в этот раз будет кому сварить тебе куриный бульон. Ешь свои бутеры, и будем залипать в зомбоящик.  
— Пятый, это слово устарело миллион лет назад. Вообще все эти слова устарели.  
— Хорошо, что мне плевать. Там, говорят, «Назад в Будущее» будут показывать…

Ваня слабо улыбнулась, запила свой сэндвич чаем и снова легла, теперь устроив голову у Пятого на коленях.

С Пятым было сложно поспорить. Ей действительно пора было отвыкать, что она всегда одна.


End file.
